fnvdustfandomcom-20200215-history
Known Bugs
A rather unorganized list of known, unexpected behaviours of Fallout: DUST, preferably with hints to solutions or at least workarounds. Note: On this page, a Solution is characterized by providing an in-game resolution using available, unmodified game mechanics, while Workarounds require the use of third party tools, the console or other means to influence behaviour from outside of normal gameplay. DUST Tweaks - Better Repair and More Bug Description Despite being a well matured mod, DUST still contains quite a few inconsistencies. Some of these inconsistencies might be perceived as bugs, and some of them might be intended part of the gameplay. Workaround The DUST Tweaks - Better Repair and More mod available on the Nexus does take care of a multitude of inconsistent changes DUST applies to the base game, which include repair lists, but also spelling fixes, adding missing Pip Boy icones, modifying or adding sounds, changing the skill class of weapons, fixing Perks, changing loot on certain creatures and a lot more. The author keeps an extensive log of tweaks and fixes applied on the Nexus. Hand Loader perk: Some crafted ammo not usable in DUST 2.0 Bug description Some munitions crafted by the Hand Loader perk will not be usable in any of the weapons. This is a result of DUST overwriting some of the ammunition lists used for determining usable ammo for weapons introduced by the Gun Runners' Arsenal, without adding some of the GRA rounds back in. The effect is not limited to Hand Loader craftable ammunition, and does affect other ammunition introduced by the GRA add-on as well. Whether or not this is intended behaviour is not known. Affected GRA Hand Load ammunition: * 20 Gauge. 3/0 Buck Mag. (Hand Loader) (GRA) * 12 Gauge, 4/0 Buck Mag. (Hand Loader) (GRA) * 9mm, JHP (Hand Load) (GRA) * 5.56mm, Match (Hand Load) (GRA) * 5mm, JSP (Hand Load) (GRA) * 12.7mm Round (Hand Load) (GRA) Affected GRA non-Hand Load ammunition: * 20 Gauge, Pulse Slug (GRA) * 20 Gauge, 3/0 Buck (GRA) * 12 Gauge, Pulse Slug (GRA) * 12 Gauge, Flechete (GRA) * 12 Gauge, Dragon's Breath (GRA) * 12 Gauge, 4/0 Buck (GRA) Workaround A The Fallout DUST GRA Ammo Fix available on the Nexus provides a mod for fixing the issue. Note the Known Issues section. Workaround B Use FNVEdit to add the missing GRA entries to DUSTs ammunition formlists by dragging them from the GunRunnersArsenal.esm to the DustSurvivalSimulator.esp. # Back up your game folder and your save games # Using FNVEdit, locate the FormID List in DustSurvivalSimulator.esp. FNVEdit will automacially mark the lists with conflicting entries in rose (or whatever that colour is called ...). # Select one of the lists with conflicting entries. The example screenshots use the contents of the AmmoList9mm. # FNVEdit will mark missing entries in red. Drag the red entry or entries you want to be available in game again to the free cell in the adjacent DustSurvivalSimulator.esp column. You will need to confirm a warning in doing so. # Close FNVEdit, saving the changed DustSurvivalSimulator.esp See this Reddit r/fodust thread for more information. Sneaking can increase chance of detection by tunnelers Bug description Sneaking can actually increase the chances of being detected by Tunnelers. Whether or not this is intended behaviour is not known. Workaround The Fallout DUST Tunneler Detection Fix mod available on the Nexus provides a fix for this behaviour. Ghost People can not be killed Bug description Ghost People can only be knocked unconcious, but not be killed. Dismembering them seems to be impossible. This is not a bug. Solution Acquire the Ghost Hunter perk. Insanity perk stays despite increased sanity Bug description Despite raising the sanity level of The Survivor above Insane, the Insanity and Wild Wasteland perks are not removed, making the penalties connected to the Insanity perk irreversible. This is not a bug. Survivors should suffer the consequences of their wrong-doings. Workaround The Fallout DUST Cure all Effects of Insanity mod available on the Nexus provides a fix for this behaviour by introducing a new, craftable healing item. Note the effects listed, which are not limited to removing the Insanity and Wild Wasteland perks. Graphical glitches in Vault 19 Bug description Vault 19 exposes graphical glitches in certain areas, with textures sometimes disappearing or walls suddenly being transparent. No workaround or solution is known.Category:Game Mechanics